


Seven Days

by euphobia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attempt at angst, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is confused, M/M, Protect Seungjin, Seungjin best boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphobia/pseuds/euphobia
Summary: Seungmin remembers all too well his one week interaction with Hyunjin.Hyunjin wished it was more.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	Seven Days

**It's a Monday** when Seungmin notices Hyunjin is being too friendly towards him.

As he runs down the hallway, carrying two cartons of milk like some weird middle schooler with wide eyes fixed on him and mouth calling out his name—he knows something's off.

For odd unknown reasons, they were never more than classmates to begin with and it never crossed his mind that someone like Hyunjin—bubbly, energetic, a ball of sunshine—would prefer spending wasting time with someone like Seungmin—dull, boring, and uninteresting.

Not that his already low self-esteem is bringing himself down some more, he's just merely stating facts.

"Here, the milk I promised you," Hyunjin says as he takes Seungmin's hand as if he has already predicted that the latter wouldn't take it out of will.

"W-what-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the boy in front of him cuts him off by squeezing the hand Seungmin thought Hyunjin has already let go a few seconds ago.

"-I lost the bet because you scored two points higher than me in our Algebra exam," Seungmin doesn't remember.

In his defense however, he would constantly forget much so he decides not to interrogate further.

He accepts the milk hesistantly— vanilla, his favorite—and when he looks back at Hyunjin, he does not expect his face to be close to him—too close—with eyes staring at him expectantly.

Almost disappointed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Seungmin is the first one to break the distance, regaining his composture. For a second he wonders why it suddenly becomes hotter.

"You haven't noticed?"

Without moving an inch, Hyunjin continues staring at him, which is uneasy on his part. But he suddenly smiles, turns his feet to walk into the classroom.

_Seungmin doesn't understand._

_Ah_ —he thinks.

Hyunjin now wears glasses.

_And he feels very stupid to not notice earlier._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**It's a Tuesday** when Seungmin admits that he is possibly friends with Hyunjin.

The former always struggles to keep acquaintances interested in him, gaining friends even more.

To his surprise, Hyunjin is a different case. He wouldn't stop bothering Seungmin, sticking to him like a mother to her newborn child.

They would run out of topics to talk to but he can come up with another one right away thus, repeating the cycle.

Seungmin wonders why the boy's suddenly acting like this—but doesn't question it.

_He always doesn't._

He isn't surprised when Hyunjin offers to walk home with him even after getting rejected the other day.

"I told you, I'm riding my bicycle home." Seungmin would spat any desperate excuse just so he would stop.

"That's fine, I could run," Hyunjin responds almost after less than a second and poses like a runner.

Seungmin thinks he just had heaved the heaviest sigh he had his entire life.

He has less than an hour left before the airing of the final episode of his favorite show and he swears that right now he should be in the streets, cycling as if his life depended on what's waiting for him at home.

Seungmin doesn't understand why his hands are now gripping on the handlebar while his feet are on the ground, carrying his bike while walking alongside Hyunjin.

_Ah_ —he thinks. He feels stupid.

Hyunjin talks about his pet dog Kkami then complains about his rough sweaty hands and the topic shifts to when he didn't sleep for two days because of a drama he had grown attached to.

"That reminds me, how long has it been since you started wearing glasses?" Seungmin's sudden question makes Hyunjin halt and out of impulse, so does he.

He stares at the latter's face— screaming mysteries—as if trying to find an answer.

Seungmin swears he could've heard his two-word response if it wasn't for the soft chirping of the birds, if it wasn't for the sound of light footsteps, or the noise of-  
nothing in particular.

Seungmin swears he could've heard him if—if only—if only Hyunjin had let him hear the answer.

He opens his mouth to ask again but gets interrupted when Hyunjin starts to shout while running, "last one to reach the store will buy meat buns!"

Seungmin grips on the handlebar a little too tightly then starts to pedal.

_Ah_ —he thinks.

Seungmin's going to miss his favorite show.

_He doesn't regret it._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**It's a Wednesday** when Seungmin starts to think that maybe he likes Hyunjin more than just a friend.

He never sees the latter as his ideal type. Interesting, even less than that.

He just has pretty lips and a stupid smile always painted on his face that makes him well-liked by everyone in the four corners of the room.

It is the third time Hyunjin insists to walk home with Seungmin and will be the second time he will most likely fail because he is not going to let a boy he barely knew ruin his plans. Again.

They are currently standing near the vending machine as Hyunjin squints his eyes at Seungmin as if attempting to search approval on the face that screams rejection.

"Banana milk again?" Seungmin's head snaps to where the voice comes from and sees an unfamiliar guy walking towards them. Is he supposed to know him?

He turns to Hyunjin and notices how comfortable the male acts towards the new guy.

"Yeah, like always," he replies brightly— too bright for his liking.

Always? Seungmin stares long— maybe too long—at the banana milk he's holding.

_He doesn't remember._

"By the way, I came because our Physics teacher wants to see you, she has stuff to tell you, if you want you can come with me to her office."

"Oh sure okay I'll go with you," Hyunjin responds almost immediately then follows the guy.

Seungmin waits for Hyunjin to steal one last glance at him before he leaves.

Only he doesn't.

Seungmin doesn't understand why he suddenly feels hurt by the guy who he once finds annoying.

A part of him also doesn't understand what he is still doing in school and what's keeping him from going home.

Seungmin leans on the wall near the gate as he stares at the building Hyunjin went into.

He suddenly begins to question his stupid actions when he sees him walking out the building with the same guy beside him laughing and gazing stupidly at each  
other.

_Ah_ —he thinks.

_Seungmin feels stupid._

He turns his shoes to leave and as his heavy footsteps start to walk further, Hyunjin suddenly appears out of nowhere, taking Seungmin's personal space—which, weirdly enough, the latter doesn't mind.

"Hmm? Waited for me?" He teases as he leans in close—too close.

Seungmin averts his gaze and starts walking, "What did the teacher tell you?"

"Oh she just gave me the outputs to be done by the class while she's gone," right, he almost forgets, Hyunjin's the class representative.

"-and she said she'll be giving a quiz this Friday."

"Hmm," Seungmin stops walking to face Hyunjin, "Why don't we do that bet thing again? Whoever scores higher will get doughnuts from the loser."

It's a pain in the ass for someone like Kim Seungmin to study but this bet could awaken the competitiveness in him.

Seungmin turns to look at Hyunjin and like expected, the latter jumps in excitement and starts rambling.

"On it! I'll surely win this time so don't ever forget!" He blurts out, "don't for-" he pauses.

Seungmin observes.

Ah—he thinks. There it is again, the same expectant eyes he gives him.

_Almost longing._

"Don't forget, don't forget okay?" Hyunjin doesn't sound excited.

He sounds desperate.

"I won't."

"Swear?"

To say that Seungmin isn't weirded out is a fact. He understands. He knows Hyunjin's just anxious, he can tell.

"Swear."

"That's good," he smiles brightly at Seungmin he almost couldn't breathe. He fixes the frame of his glasses then continues walking.

"Hey," Seungmin suddenly calls out.

"Hmm?"

"You look good with those glasses."

_Hyunjin didn't talk for the rest of the day._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**It's a Thursday** when Seungmin wants to be more than friends with Hyunjin.

And yes, _he feels stupid for not noticing earlier._

Hyunjin's living up to his role as the ball of sunshine in the class and Seungmin simply cannot keep his eyes off the former—as if he's radiating the only source of light Seungmin's eyes could desperately cling onto.

_Ah_ —he thinks.

Seungmin's definitely screwed.

Now that he's aware of his new found feelings that he never asked for, how is he supposed to act around the male now?

Keeping his distance would only catch the attention and curiosity of the taller male while acting cold would possibly end up with him hating Seungmin.

Hyunjin answers his question for him though before he could come up with one.

"Stop acting weird," he scolds.

"I'm not," wow job well done for defending himself.

"You're spacing out as if you're actually thinking. That's weird, stop thinking like you have a brain," Seungmin could only stare at Hyunjin while he laughs at his own  
remark.

The sound of the latter's laughter was enough to make his heart feel odd and he wants the odd feeling to stop.

He doesn't want to.

_Ah_ —he thinks again. He's screwed.

_And he feels very stupid for not noticing earlier._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**It's a Friday** when Seungmin plans to confess to Hyunjin.

He decides to keep it as simple and direct as possible. No inclusions of flowery words or poetic lines because nothing could even be comparable to Hyunjin.

_Ah_ —he thinks.

He scolds himself for being too cringey.

Seungmin has already practiced long enough to believe everything will go according to plan.

But as soon as the class bell rings, indicating the end of the class, his heart wouldn't stop hammering in his chest as he wipes his sweaty hands on his pants.

_Ah_ —he thinks again.

Seungmin hopes he's not screwed.

He offers to walk home together though it's weird because they do— they always do. But Hyunjin agrees anyway and skips his way out of the school with Seungmin behind.

The shorter male relaxes when he feels like it's just the both of them there, side to side, like in any shoujo anime characters do.

He gathers all the courage he has left and as he runs to match the other's footsteps with his, Hyunjin beams at him, and his heart is doing the hammering thing again then he does it, he confesses, but gets anxious that maybe Hyunjin doesn't hear because of the defeaning loudness of his own heartbeat.

Hyunjin does hear it, and—he gazes at Seungmin longingly.

As if he had been waiting since forever and tells him, "I know, dumbass. Took you long enough."

— _only Hyunjin doesn't._

But he does hear it and Seungmin is glad he did and Hyunjin hugs him and he hugs back and they almost fell on the ground—almost—and they're suddenly aware that people are starting to stare.

But hey, Seungmin is too- at Hyunjin. He's staring only at Hyunjin.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**It's a Saturday** when Seungmin asks if he could kiss Hyunjin.

Everything just happens all of a sudden and he knows his present actions are only out of impulse.

Hyunjin was close—too close—wind in his hair that smells like lavender, his face flushed from all the running they did because of some stupid bets they agreed on, and Seungmin is quite sure he looks just the same.

The latter stares at Hyunjin and he does the same and he was too distracted to realize the words have already spilled from his lips.

Hyunjin looks taken aback but avoids his gaze, flustered before nodding.

A simple peck on the lips.

He figures it would be enough for both of them but suddenly jumps when tears escape from Hyunjin's eyes.

Seungmin stutters an apology but the other just shrugs him off and pecks his lips once more.

Hyunjin kisses him like it wasn't the first time, making Seungmin wonder if he ever had kissed anyone else before him.

But why does he also feel the familiar warmth of unfamiliar lips on his? He decides he should ask.

The words however die on his lips when he turns to face Hyunjin.

_Ah_ —he thinks.

Hyunjin's giving him that stare he knows too well.

He stares—like he had so many words restrained in his throat, demanding to be free.

And Seungmin thinks—yeah, maybe he had.

"24th," Hyunjin says instead.

_Seungmin doesn't understand._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**It's a Sunday** when Seungmin hears Hyunjin say he loves him.

For the first time.

"I really love you, are you aware?" The taller one asks all of a sudden and Seungmin could only hum in response. He badly wants to sleep.

The former then begins to talk about his dreams and how he wants Seungmin to be there in everything he achieves. He talks and the other listens, and it's enough  
because Hyunjin said he loves him, and Seungmin is already contented by the assurance he gave.

Hyunjin tells him how he wishes time is longer and there should be more than seven days in a week and when Seungmin asks why while his eyes are half-open, he looks at him as if he just asked a stupid question.

"To spend more time with you, dumbass."

_Ah_ —Seungmin thinks.

He's giving him that look again.

Maybe he should ask Hyunjin why he looks at him like that some other time. Maybe he should now, or tomorrow when he wakes up.

He looks at the clock. 11:58.

He glances one last look at the male beside him before letting sleep consume his whole being.

"I love you, and I already told you that more than twice, so please remember."

Remember.

_Ah_ —Seungmin thinks again. Is he forgetting something?

_He doesn't understand._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

_Don't forget_

**It's a Monday** when Seungmin notices Hyunjin being too friendly towards him.

As he runs down the hallway, carrying a bag of what seems like doughnuts like some weird middle schooler with wide eyes fixed on him and mouth calling out his name—Seungmin knows something's off.

_Ah_ —he understands.

"How long has it been since you started wearing glasses?" He asks because he never sees Hyunjin wear one before.

The latter looks at him, maybe a little too expectant and a tad bit disappointed.

"Too long," Seungmin heard him answer.

_And he feels very stupid for not noticing earlier._

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know it was ugly but oh well


End file.
